Baelfire
“ | letzterauftritt = „ “ | episodenanzahl = 9 | darsteller = Dylan Schmid (Jugendlicher, S1-S3) Brandon Spink (Jugendlicher, S6) Sebastian Wilkinson (Kind, 2x04) Dean Petriw (Kind, 5x14) | sprecher = Manuel Scheuernstuhl (Jugendlicher) Leonard Gaethke (Kind, 2x04) }} Baelfire, auch Bae genannt, ist eine wiederkehrende Figur aus Once Upon a Time. Er ist der Sohn von Rumpelstilzchen. Geschichte Geburt und frühe Kindheit Baelfire ist der Sohn von Rumpelstilzchen und Milah und wurde in Hordors Dorf in den Frontlands geboren. Rumpelstilzchen kommt verletzt nach Hause als Milah Bae in den Armen hält. Sie streiten sich, weil Rumpelstilzchen vom Oger-Krieg geflohen ist. Milah meint, er habe Bae in ein Schicksal gebracht, das schlimmer sei als Vaterlos auf zuwachsen, nämlich als Rumpelstilzchens Sohn. Milah gibt Bae Rumpelstilzchen während sie Wasser holt. Rumpelstilzchen schwört, Bae niemals im Stich zu lassen. („ “) Seine Mutter ist mit ihrem Leben zunehmend unzufriedener, weil ihr Mann als Feigling gilt, und hält sich in Tavernen auf. Als sie eines abends nicht nach Hause kommt, findet Rumpelstilzchen sie in einer Taverne, wo sie den Abenteuern von Piraten lauscht. Sie stellt ihren Mann vor ihnen bloß und möchte nicht nach Hause kommen. Erst als sie Baelfire bei ihrem Mann bemerkt, geht sie mit. Zuhause äußert sie ihren Wunsch, den Ort zu verlassen und irgendwo hinzugehen, wo Rumpelstilzchen nicht als Feigling bekannt ist. Er bittet sie, sich für ihren Sohn mit dem Leben im Ort abzufinden. Kurz darauf wird sie scheinbar von Piraten entführt. Rumpelstilzchen möchte sie retten und geht auf Killian Jones' Schiff. Jones fordert ihn zum Duell um Milah heraus, aber Rumpelstilzchen erweist sich wieder als Feigling und muss deshalb ohne seine Frau zurückkehren und seinem Sohn erklären, dass seine Mutter gestorben sei. („ “) Dunkler Vater Nachdem seine Mutter sie verließ, haben Baelfire und sein Vater nur noch einander. Als die Ritter des Herzogs Baelfire als Soldat rekrutieren wollen, flieht sein Vater mit ihm. Dabei treffen sie auf Hordor und seine Reiter, die Rumpelstilzchens wahre Vergangenheit verraten, dass seine Frau ihn verlassen hat, weil er ein Feigling ist. Sie verspotten ihm vor Bae. Danach treffen die beiden auf einen Bettler, der Rumpelstilzchen von dem Dunklen und dessen Dolch erzählt. Daraufhin hilft Baelfire seinem Vater, in die Burg des Herzoges einzubrechen. Nachdem sein Vater den Dunklen mit dem Dolch getötet hat, wird er selbst zum Dunklen und tötet alle Soldaten und Hordor. Bae macht sich Sorgen um sein Vater. („ “) Leben im Märchenwald Eines Tages bringt Rumpelstilzchen ein Messer mit, das er Baelfire gibt, damit er seine Zeichenkohle schärfen kann. Baelfire wirft es verärgert vom Tisch und sagt, dass er nichts haben möchte, was sein Vater jemand anderen weggenommen hat. Rumpelstilzchen fragt ihn, was er haben möchte und Baelfire äußert seinen Wunsch, den Ort zu verlassen. Rumpelstilzchen missversteht ihn und bietet ihm an, in einem Schloss zu wohnen. Baelfire erklärt, dass er das Haus verlassen können möchte, um Freunde zu finden und die Welt zu sehen. Er glaubt, dass sein Vater ihm nicht vertraut, aber Rumpelstilzchen behauptet, dass er sich Sorgen mache, dass einer seine Feinde Baelfire verletzen würde. Baelfire erwidert, dass Rumpelstilzchen vielleicht eher besorgt sei, dass Baelfire ihn verlassen und nicht zurückkehren würde. Rumpelstilzchen sagt, dass er sich nur Sorgen um seine Sicherheit mache und nicht wüsste, was er ohne Baelfire machen würde. Später wird Baelfire zusammen mit anderen Kindern von der Melodie einer Zauberflöte angelockt. Die Jungen tragen Masken und tanzen damit um ein Feuer. Rumpelstilzchen verfolgt seine Spur und stellt den Flötenspieler zur Rede. Bei diesem handelt es sich um Peter Pan. Er erklärt, dass nur Jungen, die sich ungeliebt und verloren fühlen, die Flöte hören können und glaubt, dass Rumpelstilzchen nicht befürchte, dass ihm jemand Baelfire wegnehmen werde, sondern dass dieser ihn verlassen wird, so wie Milah und sein Vater. Er schlägt Rumpelstilzchen einen Handel vor. Dieser soll Baelfire fragen, ob er mit nach Hause kommen möchte und falls dieser zustimmt, werde Pan ihn in Frieden lassen. Rumpelstilzchen weigert sich, mit ihm zu verhandeln, und bringt Baelfire mit Magie nach Hause. Baelfire ist verärgert, dass Rumpelstilzchen ihn nicht einfach darum gebeten hat, mit ihm nach Hause zu kommen, da er sich für seinen Vater entschieden hätte. Enttäuscht, dass sein Vater ihm nicht vertraut, verlässt er das Haus. („ “) Durch seine Verwandlung zum Dunklen verändert sich Rumpelstilzchen sehr, er tötete Menschen, wenn sie Baelfire auch nur leicht und unbeabsichtigt verletzten. Nachdem er seinen Vater damit konfrontiert, verspricht er, dass er seine Kräfte aufgeben wird, sollte Baelfire einen Weg finden, der ihm die Kräfte nimmt ohne ihn zu verletzen. Später erhält Baelfire von der blauen Fee eine Zauberbohne, mit der er und sein Vater zu einem Ort ohne Magie reisen können. Doch Rumpelstilzchens Angst ist zu groß, er versucht sich mit aller Kraft vom Portal fernzuhalten, was ihm auch gelingt. Deswegen ist Baelfire in unsere Welt geraten. („ “) Leben im Land ohne Magie Freundschaft mit den Darlings Im Land ohne Magie wird Baelfire zu einem Obdachlosen in London bis er sich in das Haus der Darlings schleicht und etwas Brot stiehlt. Er wird jedoch von Wendy Darling erwischt. Sie merkt, schnell dass er nur Hunger hat und versteckt ihn bei sich im Zimmer, um ihn zu versorgen. Mary und George Darling erwischen Wendy und Bae und Mary nimmt Bae bei sich auf. Bae schläft in einem Zimmer mit Wendy, John und Michael. Wendy erzählt eines Nachts vom Schatten, der aus Magie besteht und sogar durch Welten reisen kann. Bae erzählt dann vom Zauberwald, in dem es auch Magie gibt. Er warnt die Darling-Geschwister vor Magie. Wendy geht trotzdem mit dem Schatten nach Neverland. Sie kommt nachts zurück, da der Schatten einen Jungen will. Deswegen will der Schatten in der nächsten Nacht zurück kommen einen ihrer Brüder mitnehmen. Baelfire verspricht, das nicht zuzulassen. In der nächsten Nacht kommt der Schatten wieder. Alle verstecken sich nur Michael nicht. Er möchte mit dem Schatten gehen, doch Bae lässt das nicht zu und geht mit dem Schatten fort nach Neverland. Als Bae die Schreie von Kindern hört zündet er ein Streichholz an und hält es vor den Schatten. Dieser lässt dann Bae ins Meer fallen, wo er fast ertrinkt, doch Captain Hook und seine Crew retten ihn und bringen ihn auf die Jolly Roger. („ “) Leben in Neverland Mitglied bei Hooks Piratencrew Hook geht zu Bae und fragt ihn nach seinem Namen. Als er ihm seinen Namen verrät, weiß Hook, dass er der Sohn von Rumpelstilzchen und Milah ist. Hook hat vor, ihn in der Mannschaft aufzunehmen. Die Verlorenen Jungs durchsuchen die Jolly Roger nach ihm, doch sie finden nichts, weil Hook Bae versteckt hat. Bae soll das Ruder übernehmen. Hook erzählt ihm wie das geht. Links ist Backbord, Rechts ist Steuerbord. Bae erzählt währenddessen von seinem Vater, der zum Dunklen wurde. Nur der Dolch des Dunklen kann ihn töten. Später greift Bae Hook an während er mit Mr. Smee redet. Bae hat ein Bild von seiner Mutter gefunden. Er glaubt, Hook ist der Pirat, der seine Mutter getötet hat. Hook erzählt jedoch die wahre Geschichte, dass Rumpelstilzchen sie getötet hat. Hook erzählt von seinen Plänen mit Milah: sie wollten Bae später zu sich holen. Bae will jedoch gehen, weil er Hook nicht traut. Bae meint, dass Hook nur an sich selbst denken würde. Später fragt Hook Bae nocheinmal , ob er nicht doch auf dem Schiff bleiben möchte. Hook wäre bereit, sich für ihn zu bessern. Aber Bae hat seine Meinung nicht geändert und möchte an die Küste gebracht werden. Daraufhin liefert Hook ihn an die Verlorenen Jungs aus. Auf der Neverland-Insel sieht einer der Verlorenen Jungs nach, ob er der Junge ist, den ER sucht. Doch er ist es nicht. Er wurde wie die anderen gefangen genommen und am Leben erhalten. („ “) Rückkehr zum Land ohne Magie Irgendwann hat sich Bae wohl befreit, ist in das Land ohne Magie zurück gekehrt und führt dort ein Leben unter dem Namen Neal Cassidy. Auftritte en:Baelfire es:Baelfire fr:Neal Cassidy it:Baelfire ru:Бейлфайр sr-el:Bejlfajr Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Person Märchenland Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Person Neverland